1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device having an improved outdoor visibility and luminescent efficiency, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is an active matrix type display device having a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and quick response time. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display device may be applied to mobile display devices including a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, a smart phone, an ultra-slim notebook, a tablet personal computer, and a flexible display device, or to electronic/electric products such as an ultra-slim television.
The organic light-emitting display device may realize colors via a process in which a hole and an electron that are inserted into an anode and a cathode are recombined in an emission layer (EML) and emit light. In this regard, when an exciton (that is the combination of the inserted hole and electron) returns from an excited state to a ground state, light emission occurs. The organic light-emitting display device has a stack structure in which the EML is inserted between the anode and the cathode.